The Kiss -Ianthony-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Anthony gets drunk at a party at Playlist live and has a nightmare about Ian. adorable fluffyness. please read and review :3 collab with le cousin :3


Anthony's POV

Dear Man Journal 3

Ian and I are going to playlist live tomorrow. I'm so excited; I've never been to Florida before. It should be fun; we're staying in the same hotel as the other youtubers. I hope this will help me to make friends with other youtubers, so we can create some collabs. I'll write to you again when we arrive in Florida.

Love Anthony 3

Ian's POV

The plane ride took longer than we expected. Not that Anthony would know, he slept for the whole journey. We arrived at the hotel and noticed that basically all the youtubers we had ever heard of were standing in the lobby. You should have seen Anthony's face. He looked so nervous. I gave him a little nudge and a reassuring smile to show him it was okay. He smiled back at me, looking a little bit more confident already.

After we checked in we made our way to our room. When I opened the door, the smile on my face soon faded. We had a double bed. I looked at the large bed and then stared at Anthony. "What should we do?" I asked quietly, awkwardly staring down at the floor. He shrugged his shoulders and replied "its fine, we're only here for a couple days". I looked back up and locked eyes with him "But isn't that a bit weird". Anthony lightly nudged me with his elbow, looking happily into my eyes "It's no big deal, I mean, we're just friends".

Anthony's POV

When we arrived in the hotel lobby I felt nervous, I mean, there were so many amazing youtubers. I felt overwhelmed. Thankfully somehow Ian made me feel a bit better when he smiled at me. When we got to our rooms they gave us a double bed instead of two singles, but it was no big deal. I unpacked and went to bed, quietly saying goodnight to Ian before turning off the lamp and falling asleep.

Ian's POV

The next day we woke up fairly early. It was a business day, just a Panel for people to ask questions. The day seemed to drag on forever until the after party that evening. We were celebrating Tyler's birthday, so naturally, everyone got drunk. I only got a little tipsy, were as Anthony got completely wasted. He was so wasted that he had to get help back to our room. Anthony was asleep within about two seconds when we got back.

Anthony's POV

I can't remember Tyler's party, just this weird dream I had. It was about Ian. He was sitting in a corner, his head buried in his hands. The room we were in was dark. I had no Idea why I was there. I slowly and curiously walked towards him. He wasn't making a sound, no crying, no laughter, nothing. I could tell by his body language he was upset. I stopped and took a step back, gazing at him. I continued to walk to towards him. I crouched down and placed my hand on his shoulder. No sound. I began to worry, calling his name "Ian?" I shook his shoulder lightly. "Ian what's wrong?" I asked louder. After I repeated this for a few times, I was about to stand up, when he grabbed my arm. I looked down at him, with a confused expression. "Ian?" I asked softly looking at his tear stained face. He looked into my eyes " Anthony I…". I woke up.

Ian POV

I was in the bathroom, getting a glass of water. It was about 3AM, it wasn't even light yet, but I had woken up for some reason. I was just making my way back into the bedroom when I heard a small chocked sob. I cautiously made my way over to the bed where Anthony lay, sobbing quietly. I gently placed my glass down on the bedside table then crawled over to Anthony. "Anthony, what's wrong?" I asked softly, edging closer to him. His sobs stopped as he heard my voice. He slowly turned around and looked into my eyes "I had… a terrible dream" he replied quietly "when I woke up, I thought you were gone" I sighed softly as I slipped under the covers again and moved closer to him. He looked at me with a frightened look that made him almost look cute.

Anthony's POV

I was so scared, for a second I thought Ian was gone. I couldn't deal with the thought of losing my best friend. Before I knew what I was doing, my arms where around him and my head was buried in his chest. I sobbed softly into his chest and tightened my grip around him. I looked up into his eyes; he gazed back at me with a small smile on his face. The tears stopped and before I knew it, I was leaning in.

Ian's POV

I gazed into his eyes, admiring their beautiful colour. A few seconds passed then I noticed him leaning towards me. I gulped nervously. I knew if I kissed him now, he wouldn't remember, he was still drunk. I slowly leaned in, closing my eyes as my lips brushed against his. I hesitated, gathering my courage for what I was about to do next. I gently pressed my lips against his, gently running a hand through his hair. It was in that moment that it all suddenly made sense. I loved him.

Anthony's POV

I gazed into Ian's eyes, noticing he was also leaning in. He brushed his lips against mine, pausing for a moment before pressing his lips against. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I knew he really meant the kiss by the way he ran his hand through my hair.

Ian's POV

I woke up several hours later, Anthony still asleep in my arms. I blinked in confusion before remembering the kiss. I carefully pulled away from my sleeping friend, trying not to wake him. He stirred in his sleep slightly, a small smile forming on his face. I smiled to myself as I gently brushed his fringe out of his face.

Anthony awoke about five minutes later, holding his head. He groaned softly as he sat up "I hate hangovers". I just laughed in reply as I smiled at him "well you were pretty wasted" he threw a pillow at me, laughing softly himself. He stood up and made his way towards the bathroom door. He stopped in the doorway, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hey, Ian?" he asked. "yeah?" I answered "I remember the kiss" he said, flashing me a large smile before walking into the bathroom.


End file.
